Many people mow their lawns with power mowers, and collect the waste. The problem then becomes, what to do with it. There are bags that can be loaded from the lawn mower, but these are for the most part round bags. There are rectangular bags on the market, but they need a funnel for filling the bags. There are also larger bags that are rectangular in nature, and on the order of tabletop height, i.e. 32-34 " from top to bottom. These bags have an opening at the top of about 12".times.16". There are large funnels for filling such bags, but all of those of which I am familiar are round.
It has occurred to me that I could build a rectangular funnel to fit the bags. However, this presents problems. If made of metal, the funnel could easily cut the bags which are conventionally made of paper. Making the bags of plastic would not do, as it is desired that the lawn leaves gathered up and their container should disintegrate with the weather when buried.
Other problems come to mind. A rectangular funnel made of rigid metal would be prohibitively heavy, and would mark anything it came in contact with. Going to a plastic construction is not an easy solution, since making the funnel of lightweight plastic would result in a flimsy construction that would not last very long, and would flop around, thus making long service life improbable. Making the funnel of heavier weight plastic is not the answer, as this would be prohibitively expensive, and would make the device more heavy to handle.
Making the funnel of metal would cause wet leaves to tend to pack in the funnel leading to jams. Furthermore, metal is notoriously not slippery, and it would be difficult to load the leaves with a metal funnel. A tamper would bend the metal out of shape. A plastic construction of the funnel is not the answer, either, since it would be too large to make of sufficiently heavy plastic without greatly increasing the weight, and also making it difficult to move around.